


[Podfic] slow down (speed up)

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [20]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Boston Bruins, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Tyler knows the Bruins just traded for Jagr, but hearing the news and actually meeting him are two very different things.Podfic of sysrae's story.





	[Podfic] slow down (speed up)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slow down (speed up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779208) by [sysrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae). 



> Thanks to syrae for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> This is the first podfic in a series I'll be posting over the next couple of weeks. The series will consist of stories from different authors, but all of them will have one thing in common: Tyler getting it on with different people.
> 
> The stories I selected aren't intentionally set in the same verse, but I think they _could_ be.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/slow-down_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20slow%20down%20\(speed%20up\).mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:36:35 | 25 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20slow%20down%20\(speed%20up\).m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:36:35 | 18 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Rude Boy](https://open.spotify.com/track/60jzFy6Nn4M0iD1d94oteF?si=hqDLx5SMQjeD18cKPfnglg) by Rihanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
